


A Visitation

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Chainsaw Combat, Crossover, Dycedarg Hating Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Two sets of siblings chance to meet despite living their lives in very different canon installments. Almost all of them manage to get along.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Note on Names:** I freely mix PSX and PSP names without remorse.

Chains were for gaolers. Saws were for carpenters. Neither belonged in a nobleman’s courtyard, and they certainly didn’t belong bound up together in some doubtlessly Gougish abomination.  
  
Still less did they belong in the hands of his brother while the king of an imaginary country attempted to instruct him in the finer points of “chainsaw” combat. While some act of providence had prevented Zalbag from removing anyone’s head with the infernal apparatus, Dycedarg had little faith that this good fortune would continue indefinitely. He had sent what inquiries he could as regarded the hitherto unheard of nation of Figaro and was awaiting confirmation that it was either the sham he took it for or that it was of such insignificance that the Northern Sky might risk an armed conflict in the case of its monarch’s sudden expulsion or untimely demise.  
  
He was almost ready, however, to forego such diplomatic considerations should King Figaro ask Alma again if she was _certain_ she was only fifteen.  
  
In contrast to all that, he found the king’s brother an almost tolerable sort of person. He was straightforward. He was respectful. He was not terribly bright. Dycedarg, having had plentiful practice with his own brothers, could remain patient with a man of those qualities even as he depleted the castle larder and tried to fill Ramza’s head with some nonsense about octopuses and operas. He told himself, Ajora willing, that the twins could not-- _would not_ \--stay at Igros indefinitely, and that it did not hurt to humor them where it was harmless. Sabin, as far as he could tell, was harmless. If he could just manage Edgar until he received word that he might be removed from Larg’s estates without penalty, he imagined he would be able to largely ignore his much less distressing sibling.  
  
At least that was what he had told himself. It was an otherwise unremarkable afternoon when he passed by where the youngest Beoulves sat alongside their monkish new associate, evidently engrossed in some manner of conversation Dycedarg was certain he did not care about. It was only as he turned the corner of the hall that he heard Sabin’s voice, booming with a sympathy that seemed as large as his stature.  
  
“Your dad just died? That’s terrible!”  
  
Dycedarg froze where he stood. Ramza’s response was faint but still audible.  
  
“He had been ill for some time. It was not unexpected.”  
  
“Aw jeez… we lost our dad around your age, and it was pretty rough on us even though he’d been sick for a while.”  
  
Sabin suddenly grew quieter, or as quiet as Dycedarg imagined the man might manage.  
  
“It’s probably different with us though... There were rumors.”  
  
He paused.  
  
“They said he was _poisoned_.”  
  
Dycedarg had long prided himself on being a man who did not react overtly in anger, but he nevertheless bruised his knuckles punching the stone wall nearest him. Walking as quickly as he could to another part of the castle, he considered as to whether or not there was any wine left in the cellar with which he might incapacitate himself until this royal visitation was at an end.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> Written for the FFA prompt ["100 words of crossovers you want."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/405917.html?thread=2396909725#cmt2396909725)


End file.
